villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rakesh Mahadkar
Rakesh Mahadkar is the main antagonist of 2014 Bollywood film Ek Villain. He's an unsuccessful and henpecked man who killed women including Guru's wife Aisha. He is portrayed by Ritesh Deshmukh. Biography Rakesh met his wife Sulochana during Diwali celebrations they were fell in love with each other and married years later. They had a son and Rakesh become unsuccessful for his job which Sulochana nagged and blamed him for financial solution in front of their son only his friend Brijesh who is abusive towards his wife whom Rakesh pity on him. Soon his frustration become psycho nature turn him into serial killer where women includes customs talked rude to him which mirrored his wife's nagging and snaps him to kill them with screwdriver and steeling ordinates to make his gift to his wife. His latest victim was Aisha Varma who is pregnant by one month and her husband Guru was former gangster was on job interview when Rakesh enter the house whom Aisha earlier driving for bought Gansesh Idol and almost accident making rude to Rakesh engage it. Before she died Aisha was told Rakesh that she was pregnant with Guru's child but Rakesh thrown her to window and she died left Guru believed his former boss was responsible but he was wrong. During the Cruch Rakesh's son had Aisha's wild fall given to God whom Guru help and discovered it .Rakesh attacked his boss and planned to kill her for revenge Guru thrown screwdriver and attacked him which landed to hospital. Sulochana and their son visited him when a nurse asked to stict rules for bought food after his family left Rakesh attacked the nurse before Guru saved the nurse and beaten Rakesh near death before save him by used by adrenaline. Guru trown Rakesh out of his Jeep when his son went to school news of Rakesh's killings which police arrested Sulochana by Suspected the murders .Watched Sulochana was taken by police for questioning connections of murders, Rakesh met his friend Brijesh who take him for spent time in his house with protusie Brjiesh suggested him Guru must victim's husband left Rakesh discovered that Guru was husband of Aisha then he planned to him as Hero and called Guru revealed that he going kill Aisha's father Guru tried call his father in law by many times and sent to police but it was late Rakesh kills him. He prepared to surrender to police Rakesh was living Aisha's house when he sees Guru and taunted him about Aisha's death later Rakesh got call from his wife's screams where she and their son were hostages by Guru's boss Ceaser as Rakesh plead and begged let them alive but Ceaser kills Sulochana and asked Guru to kill his son Enraged, Rakesh injures Guru and he about to kill Guru who is the villain Rakesh got hit by car and dies leaving his son was under Guru's care. Gallery Rakesh_1.jpg Rakesh_2.jpg Rakesh_tears.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Dissociative Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Tragic Category:In Love